


Príncipe Dragão

by Isabelalina12 (Lina_Miramel)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cliche, Established Relationship, F/M, Insecurity, Jealousy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Miramel/pseuds/Isabelalina12
Summary: Já que ele não era um Príncipe Encantado então ele seria o seu Príncipe Dragão, e por aquele Príncipe ela aceitava até mesmo ser a Princesa Estranha.





	Príncipe Dragão

**Author's Note:**

> Que FELICIDADE, sério gente, eu tive a ideia pra essa one (que surgiu DO NADA enquanto eu assistia a final da Libertadores, então só pode ter sido Deus) Escrevi até bem rápido e esperei pra postar só no dia do meu niver para que fosse um presente para mim mesma. Eu amei MUITO o resultado final, não escrevo nada tão fofo desde "Pelo brilho do Sol"!  
Espero que gostem!

Acordara naquela manhã com a luz do Sol na minha cara e me levantei preguiçosamente, na maior mal vontade, para ver que horas eram. Não tínhamos nenhuma missão naquele dia, mas eu realmente estava a fim de saber se deveria preparar um café-da-manhã ou um almoço. Pus um roupão de seda que estava pendurado em um cabide ao lado da minha cama e olhei para o relógio. Meio-dia.

Dormi demais, mas não me importei muito, já que estava à toa a semana inteira. Tínhamos sido tão bem pagos na última missão que tinha dinheiro para o aluguel e para comida por semanas, era bem confortável não ter que me preocupar com dinheiro, mas admito que não consigo me acostumar a ter dias tão calmos...

Bem, calmos no padrão da Fairy Tail.

Falando nisso, será que Natsu tinha poupado alguma coisa na minha cozinha? Tomara que ainda tenha algo na geladeira, ou então eu irei matar aquele folgado por me fazer ter que sair de casa pra comer!

_Natsu..._

Pensar nele fez com que eu subconscientemente olhasse para a minha cama. Ele estava lá, deitado de bruços e todo esparramado parecendo uma estrela-do-mar, de alguma forma ele conseguiu tirar o lençol de modo com que seu traseiro nu ficasse todo à mostra, também estava dormindo de boca aberta, o que fazia surpreendente o fato de que ele (ainda) não estava babando.

Não pude evitar um suspiro ao ver a cena. Amor é algo incrível mesmo não é? Eu sou um grande exemplo, fazer com que eu não consiga viver sem aquele desleixado não é mole não! Tenho é que tirar o chapéu para o amor por essa façanha. Afinal, dizer que Natsu é completamente diferente do tipo de cara que eu sempre quis é eufemismo, meu namorado e o príncipe encantado que eu sonhara desde pequena pertencem (literal e metaforicamente) a mundos diferentes.

Toda garota sabe descrever um príncipe encantado, um homem lindo, educado e romântico, mas com o tempo eu percebi que esse era um termo muito relativo. Bem, Natsu era mesmo muito bagunceiro e barulhento, não tinha nem um pingo de educação e muito menos de romantismo, além de ser muito infantil e de não ter nem o menor senso de comum, mas justamente por isso os meus dias eram sempre divertidos e diferentes, além disso, qualquer bobagem que ele faça pode ser apagada da minha mente com apenas um único sorriso dele. É como se aquele sorriso me dissesse "Eu sei que sou simples. E idiota. Mas eu te amo muito".

Portanto, eu diria que qualquer homem pode ser um príncipe encantado, do rico herdeiro a um bêbado em um bar qualquer, desde que seja visto pelos olhos de uma mulher que o ame plenamente, que não o queira apenas pelas qualidades mas pelo pacote completo. Assim, falo com todas as letras para quem quiser ouvir que sim, Natsu é um príncipe. O _meu_ príncipe encantado.

Deus! Há quanto tempo estou aqui parada no meio do quarto divagando? Melhor eu ir tomar banho antes que Natsu acorde e diga que eu sou estranha.

Se bem que ele dirá de qualquer maneira!

* * *

CRASH!

"Caramba, Natsu!" disse ao sair correndo do banheiro, já vestida "Já é o quarto prato que você quebra! Não dá para ter mais cuidado, não?"

"Foi mal" disse o traste fazendo uma carinha de cachorro molhado "É que eu queria algo pra comer, to com foooome!" reclamou ele como uma criança "Ei Lucy, cozinha algo pra gente! Pode ser qualquer coisa!"

Eu também estava com fome, por isso disse "Tudo bem, mas fica quieto e tenta não quebrar nada!" e fui para a geladeira, como eu esperava, Natsu comeu tudo o que tinha ontem deixando apenas uma opção para o almoço: ovo, também tinha salsicha e algumas sobras que eu pretendia aproveitar.

Comecei a cozinhar o que tinha enquanto Natsu tagarelava casualidades e coisas sem sentido pra mim, falando tão alto e tão sem parar que eu nem mesmo me importava em responder, apenas ouvia até que cheguei ao ponto de não prestar mais atenção nele. Por isso, quando ele calou-se de repente, eu levei um tempo para perceber.

"Natsu?" perguntei tirando os olhos rapidamente da comida, ele estava ainda sentado na mesa, porém estava com uma cara séria, meu namorado só fica sério quando o assunto é de vida ou morte ou quando alguém ameaça nossos _nakamas_, por isso fiquei preocupada "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Ele continuou calado - o que me deixou nervosa - se levantou, andou até mim e me abraçou por trás, pondo os braços envolta da minha cintura e sua cabeça apoiada no meu pescoço. Eu suspirei e me deixei levar pela sensação boa que aquele tipo de contato proporcionava.

"Lucy, tenho que falar com você sobre uma coisa"

"Sobre o que?" perguntei preocupada.

"É sobre o cara novo lá da guilda"

Ele provavelmente estava falando do mais novo novato da Fairy Tail, Marlin, ele entrou essa semana e todos parecem já gostar dele.

"Marlin? O que tem ele?"

Natsu pareceu hesitar por um instante, e depois soltou na lata, sincero do jeito que é.

"Eu queria pedir para você não se aproximar dele"

"O que? Por que?"

"Eu sei bem que tipo de cara é aquele, todo boa pinta, que fala coisas bonitas. Igualzinho a aqueles caras dos seus livros melosos"

"Meus livros não são melosos!" exclamei "Mas qual é o problema do Marlin? Não foi com a cara dele, é isso?"

"Não é bem isso, é que..." disse Natsu hesitante "ele é exatamente o tipo de cara que você sempre quis. Eu sei disso, já te conheço não é de hoje, Lucy!"

Então era esse o problema.

"Natsu..." disse virando-me para olhar nos olhos dele "De onde saiu toda essa insegurança? Eu te amo e você sabe disso, não há ninguém que possa me fazer largar você!"

"Hum, mas ele é perfeito _demais_, não quero arriscar!" disse ele "Até porque eu sei que sairei perdendo na comparação"

Eu não podia acreditar que estava ouvindo Natsu Dragneel dizer uma coisa daquelas.

"Natsu, meu Deus, é o oposto! Quem sairá ganhando será você! Sabe o porque?" disse, e ele fez que não com a cabeça "Porque Marlin é só mais um cara, e você é o meu príncipe"

"Príncipe? Lucy, de onde você tirou isso?" disse Natsu me olhando incrédulo "Não faz o menor sentido!"

"Faz sim, não importa se ninguém no mundo concordar comigo, você é o _meu_ príncipe" disse passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele "E mesmo que você afirme que não é um Príncipe Encantado, então você pode ser o meu Príncipe Dragão, que tal?"

Ele ficou em silêncio por uns instantes, até que disse "Você é estranha" e então eu soube que ele tinha aceitado o meu argumento e que pararia com essa história de insegurança "Muito estranha mesmo"

"E eu? Sou sua Princesa não sou?"

"Lucy..."

"Sou, não sou?"

"É claro que é, minha Princesa Estranha"

"Não! Princesa Estranha não é legal! Eu te dei um nome legal então dê um pra mim também!"

"Tá bem" disse Natsu rindo da minha cara "E Princesa Celestial? Você gosta?"

"Gosto!"

Então eu me aconcheguei no peito dele, sentindo sua fragrância masculina e o calor do seu corpo envolver-me, sem querer perdi a noção do tempo.

"Lucy, to sentindo cheiro de queimado"

Isso me fez pular dos braços dele e correr para o fogão.

"Caramba! A comida!" gritei enquanto ouvia aquele traste rir atrás de mim.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que não tenha ficado muito OC ou muito meloso...


End file.
